


It's All Wrong, It's So Right

by comically_so (knobblyfruit), knobblyfruit



Category: Pundit RPF, Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-16
Updated: 2009-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knobblyfruit/pseuds/comically_so, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knobblyfruit/pseuds/knobblyfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Keith and Anderson get it on in a public place. That's really about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Wrong, It's So Right

**Author's Note:**

> Pure smut. If you're looking for any sort of substance, this fic is not for you. Written to a soundtrack of "Figured You Out" by Nickelback (main inspiration) and "Come On Get Higher" by Matt Nathanson (where title comes from).

Keith doesn’t know how they ended up here. Just a moment ago, he was standing at the bar of this swanky hotel, mingling with the other folks roped into going to this dinner. He hadn’t planned on drinking anything, but then O’Reilly showed up and it was either down some alcohol or be arrested for assault on a moron.

Sometime after that, Anderson Cooper must have arrived because for some reason he’s following the man to the restrooms on the other side of the lobby and, Jesus Christ, he didn’t think he’d drank _that_ much.

There’s no one else around as Anderson slips into the bathroom. Keith stops there, staring dumbly at the door, coherent thoughts still fighting through the fog in his head. Then the door swings back open. Anderson is standing there with the kind of grin Keith can only describe as _feral_ , and that’s a shock to his system by itself.

Anderson grabs his arm and tugs him close enough to whisper in his ear. “I won’t back out if you don’t.” Then he’s pulling him into a stall and reaching around Keith to lock the door.

Keith just stops a moment to just breathe and let his brain catch up with his eyes. The grin on Anderson’s face has become a smirk, like he’s incredibly pleased with himself. He slowly licks his lips and asks, “Ready?”

Keith doesn’t get a chance to reply as Anderson grabs his head with both hands and crushes their lips together. It’s rough and wet and, god help him, _perfect_. Anderson tastes like mint and expensive liquor, and Keith wouldn’t have guessed that combination to be addicting, but it definitely is.

It’s like his hands have developed a mind of their own. They drag down Anderson’s back and settle on his hips, pulling him in even closer. Their groins rub together and Keith can’t help moaning into Anderson’s mouth. Has he been this hard the whole time?

Anderson swipes his tongue across Keith’s bottom lip and pulls back slightly with a low chuckle. “Someone’s excited,” he says, and his blue eyes are sharp and bright and tell Keith exactly what Anderson wants to do to him.

Keith closes his eyes and groans at the thought.

They fly back open when he feels Anderson pushing his suit jacket down and off his arms. He hangs it on the hook just to his left on the door. Keith watches entranced as Anderson drags nimble fingers along his tie then, as if unable to resist, clutches it and pulls, bringing their lips back together. The kiss is less messy this time, but faster, like Anderson has suddenly decided that going slow is for the weak.

Keith blinks and Anderson’s hands are at his belt, quickly undoing the buckle while Keith watches intently as if this were happening to someone else. Then Anderson tugs on his zipper and the realization of everything finally fights through his slightly drunken stupor. His hands press flat against both walls of the stall, hyper-aware of the cool metal deeply contrasting to the heat spreading across his flesh and the warm hand wrapping around his cock.

The scent of lavender (and what public restroom smells like _lavender_ , for fuck’s sake?) brings him back to his senses and he snaps his head back up, only to meet Anderson’s intense gaze. There’s no smirk on his face, just…determination? He watches Anderson drop to his knees, dragging Keith’s pants and boxers to his ankles with one hand, not letting go of Keith’s dick with the other.

And, damn, if that isn’t one of the most beautiful things Keith has ever seen – Anderson Cooper looking up at him, on his knees, pretty little mouth ready to suck his cock.

He isn’t sure what Anderson’s waiting for, considering just a moment ago he was unbuckling his belt like it held shut the door to the Promised Land. But then he sees the question in those ridiculously blue eyes. Fuck, he’s asking for permission _now_?

Anderson’s gaze flickers from Keith’s face to his cock. The next word out of his mouth is spoken so hoarse with need and want that Keith couldn’t say no even if he wanted to. “Please?”

That hits Keith in a place he hadn’t even known existed, and he thrusts in Anderson’s hand, the friction alone making him throw his head back against the stall door.

Anderson obviously takes that as a yes. The very next thing Keith is aware of is his cock being surrounded by heat and wet. He tries to hold back, but he can’t help thrusting forward again, needing _faster_ , _harder_ , _more_ as he fucks Anderson’s mouth.

It’s pretty clear that Anderson doesn’t mind at all, if the noises he’s making are any indication. He swirls his tongue around the tip and then it’s like he’s trying to get Keith’s dick all the way down his throat and, holy shit, how many times as he done this?

Keith gasps when Anderson pulls his cock out of his mouth and drags his lips down to his balls, where he gently sucks. There’s no finesse, though, and Keith realizes it’s because there’s no _time_ for it. They’re in a public fucking restroom and someone could find them any second.

A squeeze to his cock brings him back to more important matters, though. Anderson has started to move his hand up and down in rhythm with his mouth, which is back where it belongs, as far as Keith is concerned at that moment.

Keith already knows he isn’t going to last much longer. He’s lost the ability to form words so he hopes Anderson is either telepathic or can translate his moans. He brings one hand down to Anderson’s shoulder, gripping so hard he’ll probably be leaving a bruise.

There’s another squeeze and a light scrape of teeth that might have brought Keith to climax by themselves, but then Anderson _hums_ around his cock and everything goes white as Keith bucks his hips and cries out. He comes hard, gasping for breath as Anderson swallows and just _takes_ it all.

Keith collapses against the door behind him, willing his legs not to give out beneath him. He closes his eyes and just breathes.

He feels his pants being pulled back up and zipped, his belt being buckled. He opens his eyes to meet Anderson’s, whose swollen lips are twisted in a crooked smile. Anderson reaches up to straighten Keith’s tilted glasses, and the weirdly intimate gesture reminds Keith that he has a favor to repay.

The hand still on Anderson’s shoulder pulls him roughly forward into another kiss. Keith can taste himself on Anderson’s tongue and he has a feeling that if he weren’t already spent, that fact would turn him on.

He feels the bulge through Anderson’s pants against the inside of his leg. He gives the roof of man’s mouth a parting lick and _growls_ , practically ripping off Anderson’s belt and dropping it to the floor. He pushes the pants and boxers down as far as he can, then steps to the side. He shoves Anderson forward, causing the man to outstretch his arms and press his palms against the door to hold himself up.

Keith situates himself behind Anderson, legs spread. One arm snakes across Anderson’s chest, the other takes hold of Anderson’s shaft.

Keith grins as the man’s cock twitches in his hand and Anderson gasps at the touch. His breathing is already labored, and Keith doesn’t think this will take long at all.

His hand starts moving slowly, purposely trying to drive Anderson nuts, and from the way he says, “ _Son of a bitch_ ,” he thinks it’s working.

Then he remembers why Anderson didn’t go slow. Keith stops his hand and just squeezes Anderson’s cock at the thought. He leans down and forward so his mouth is level with Anderson’s ear.

“You do this often, Cooper? Drag men into bathroom stalls to suck their cock?” He swipes his thumb over the tip of Anderson’s dick, bringing out a strangled cry from the man. Keith can see the sheen of sweat on Anderson’s neck. “Do you get off on the thought of someone walking in and discovering what we’re doing?” He finally starts to pump his hand again, slow at first. “Of someone finding you here with your pants at your feet, my hand on your cock?”

Anderson actually _whimpers_ and thrusts into Keith’s hand. “ _Please_ , Keith. God, please…”

Keith doesn’t reply, but does speed up his hand. “Or maybe it’s the thought of someone seeing you on your knees with my cock fucking that pretty, _filthy_ little mouth of yours.”

Keith isn’t sure if it’s those words or the final squeeze to his cock, but Anderson is arching into Keith and shouting “Fuck!” as he spills into Keith’s fist.

Anderson’s arms give out and Keith gently lets his cheek fall against the cool metal of the door. After one last stroke to Anderson’s softening cock, Keith lets go and chuckles into Anderson’s back. “I don’t suppose you have a towel on you?”

Anderson can only give a weak laugh and a shake of his head, so Keith pulls back his hand from Anderson’s chest and pulls out some toilet paper from the dispenser. He wipes off his hand as best he can and flushes the tissue down the toilet.

When he turns back, Anderson’s pants are back up and he’s picking up his belt from where Keith dropped it.

“Didn’t break it, did I?”

“Huh?” Anderson glances up at him, clearly startled. “Oh, no. It’s fine.”

Keith frowns. “You okay?”

Anderson is focusing on getting his belt back on, but Keith can still see the blush rise in his cheeks, which is pretty impressive considering how flushed his skin already is. “I’m great. It’s just…”

“What?”

Anderson finally looks up at him. “I’ve never actually done that before.”

Keith can feel his eyebrows disappear into his hairline. “What? Never?”

“No. I mean, not in a public place like this.”

“Just me?”

Anderson nods. “Just you. And, well…” He rubs the back of his neck and lets out an embarrassed laugh. “I know this isn’t the greatest way to ask, but I’d hoped that…maybe we could…?”

He leaves the question open-ended but Keith gets it. “You want to do this again?” His tone of voice clearly indicates he’s interested.

A relieved smile crosses Anderson’s face. “Well, think about it. If we had this much fun _here_ …” The smile spreads into a grin. “…just think of what we could do in a _bed_.”

END.


End file.
